Una noche de locura y recuerdos
by MariaJes
Summary: Julián y Kyrian deciden reunirse y recordar los viejos tiempo, aunque esta vez se ven abrumados por el deseo que sienten por sus esposas


_Julián y Kyrian planean reunirse, junto con sus esposas, en Tip's para poder recordar los antiguos tiempos en los que ambos eran generales macedonios._

Julián y Kyrian se habían encontrado hace un rato en el barrio francés para dirigirse juntos a Tip's y reunirse con Grace y Amanda, y así charla sobre las ultimas cosas que les habían pasado. Eran alrededor de las once de la noche y los dos hombres entraron caminando tranquilamente al bar. Julián vestía unos jeans oscuros con una camiseta blanca ajustada y chaqueta de cuero negra, mientras que Kyrian vestía jeans oscuros con una camisa negra, con los botones del cuello sin abrochar. Al entrar ambos notaron que todas las miradas de las mujeres del bar se fijaron en ellos, aunque no podría importarles menos, ya que los dos estaban perdidamente enamorados de sus esposas. Entraron y se sentaron en una mesa para cuatro.

—Dioses hombre, nos hacía falta reunirnos como en los viejos tiempos. — Julián se acomodo en su asiento y sonrió a Kyrian.

—Joder, solo nos faltan unas cervezas y nuestras mujeres. — Kyrian levanto la mano y al instante una mesera se le acercó para tomar sus órdenes.

Después de tomarse unas cervezas ambos estaban suficientemente achispados para reírse a toda voz de las cosas que contaban entre ellos, hablaron alrededor de una hora sobre sus hijos y sobre las cosas que hacían, además de recordar sus batallas y otras cosas.

— ¡Grace y Amanda ya deberían de estar aquí!, ya se hace tarde, será mejor que llame a mi nena. — Kyrian tomo su teléfono celular y marco el número.

— ¡Nena! Cuanto más demoraran, las extrañamos por acá, Julián está a punto de echarse a llorar, ¡Jajaja! _Kyrian, ¡¿Estás ebrio? _Bebe como puedes pensar eso, solo estamos muy felices de volver a vernos, es todo. _Jaja, bien, nosotras estamos por llegar, solo esperen y no creen problemas._ Bien, las esperamos, te amo.

Kyrian guardo su teléfono, y dos mujeres se acercaron caminando a ellos. Ambos se tensaron por la incomodidad, ambas eran morenas y apuestas, movían descaradamente sus caderas al caminar hacia ellos.

—Hey bebe, me llamo Tiffany, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Tiffany coloco su mano sobre la mano de Kyrian.

—Hola chico. Soy Beth, ¿Quieren bailar un rato? — S acercó se apoyo en el brazo de Julián.

Ambos las miraron con una sonrisa que no les llego a los ojos.

—Gracias, pero no chicas, esperamos a nuestras parejas. — Julián se corrió un poco de Beth y Kyrian separo su mano de la de Tiffany.

—Oh, vamos, es seguro que la pasaran mejor con nosotras.

En ese momento Julián miro sobre el hombro de Kyrian y sonrió.

—Chicas, les hemos dicho que esperábamos a nuestras parejas.

—Hola bebe. — Kyrian se voltio y sonrió con alivio o Amanda.

Tiffany y Beth miraron feo a Amanda y Grace.

—Hey amor— Grace saludo a Julián con un beso rápido y miro a Beth, quien era la que estaba más cerca de Julián. —Disculpa, pero el ya está ocupado. — Grace no pudo soportar su impulso travieso y se sentó en las piernas de Julián, mientras el la rodeaba con sus brazos y le besaba el cuello.

Beth le dio una mirada asesina.

—Y para lastima tuya, este de aquí, ya tiene dueña. — Amanda sonrió a las pobres chicas, y abrazo a Kyrian por la espalda sin dejar de pasar las manos por su pecho. Las chicas se voltearon sin decir nada y se marcharon.

—Nena, si sigues con eso, tendremos que irnos. — Kyrian se volteo en el asiento y abrazo a Amanda, dándole un beso abrazador.

—Julián, será mejor que me sueltes antes de que hagamos alguna locura en público— Grace aparto con dificultad la boca de Julián de su cuello.

Amanda los miro a ambos y retuvo las risas.

—Habéis estado tomando de más chicos, hace mucho que no te veía tan achispado bebe. Jajaja.

—Vamos Amanda, no estamos tan mal, ¿No es así? — Julián miro a Grace revoloteando las pestañas; Grace apenas se contuvo de estallar en carcajadas. Las chicas se sentaron y ordenaron bebidas y bocadillos.

Los cuatro estuvieron un rato riendo y charlando entre ellos. Grace y Amanda escuchaban atentas las tontas historias que contaban Julián y Kyrian sobre sus aventuras en Macedonia. Los chicos siguieron bebiendo y cada vez se ponían más cariñosos con ellas.

— ¡Julián! Ya estate quieto.

—Vamos Grace, ¿Por qué no bailas conmigo un rato? — Julián no paraba de frotar su mejilla contra el rostro de Grace.

— ¡Amanda! ¿Por qué no vamos a bailar un rato mientras estos hombres se calman un poco?

Grace y Amanda se pararon y fueron a la pista de baile, dejando a Kyrian y a Julián con la boca abierta. Las dos chicas comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música y comenzaron a lanzarles miradas sensuales, ambos las miraban sin parpadear. Se mantuvieron tranquilos hasta que comenzó una canción de lo más sensual. Amanda miraba a Kyrian y movía sus caderas hacia él, mientras que Grace se movía lentamente y entrecerraba los ojos hacia Julián. Kyrian comenzó a golpear la mesa, sin importarle que lo miraran raro y comenzó a aullar, acompañado con Julián que les silbaba y gritaba. Las chicas no pudieron evitar las carcajadas al notar lo ebrios que estaban sus esposos. Los antiguos generales notaron que no eran los únicos hombres en el bar que las observaban, y rápidamente se levantaron de sus asientos, dejaron dinero sobre la mesa y caminaron como depredadores hacia las mujeres. Todos los observaron en silencio. Grace sonrió coquetamente a Julián sin notar lo que este iba a hacer; se agacho y sin decir más tomo a Grace sobre su hombro, le palmeo el trasero y salió en dirección a la salida, Grace no paraba de gritarle a Julián que la bajara entre carcajadas y roja como un tomate.

— ¡Julián Alexander, será mejor que me bajes, muchacho malo! ¡Jajaja! ¡Adiós Amanda!— Julián siguió caminando sin dejar de tambalearse un poco hasta la calle principal y llamo un taxi.

Amanda se quedo congelada ante la mirada cargada de deseo de Kyrian. Este dio un paso más hasta ella, la tomo del cuello y la acercó para darle un beso abrazador, Amanda rodeo su cuello con los brazos y Kyrian la levanto haciendo que rodeara su cintura con las piernas y camino hacia su Van Man que había estado aparcada afuera del bar.

— ¡Dioses, Kyrian! No tienes remedio. Jajaja.

—Tú eres la culpable, por provocarme de esa manera, solo espera a que lleguemos a casa para darte tu merecido.

—No puedo esperar más. —Amanda beso a Kyrian y logro empujarlo al asiento de pasajero mientras que ella conducía hasta llegar a casa para ser castigada.


End file.
